


In Your Arms

by Dragonquillca



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this tale, I invite you to visit my blog, Words and Worlds at https://dragonquillca.wordpress.com/ where you can find short forays into more fiction and sometimes tidbits on expected slices of the human experience.</p></blockquote>





	In Your Arms

__

 

_**Author's Note: This ficlet is set after "Shut Up and Kiss Me" You might want to read that first. Both are meant to be short. Enjoy!** _

Emma wasn't sure how to proceed. Sure, she'd kissed other women before, but none that she fought with for over a year, none had tried to kill her and none were a former Evil queen feared in three realms.

Regina saw the Saviour's hesitation and wanted to ask if she was afraid, but that would only lead to further discussion.

"No more discussion." Regina murmured as she leaned forward. She kept her gaze steady on Emma's blue eyes as she leaned in and kissed her gently.

It wasn't at all what she had expected. Emma Swan's lips were soft and tasted of cinnamon, and very welcoming. Emma's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned ever so slightly. She couldn't help herself, Regina had finally done what she herself had wanted to for months now. It didn't just feel good, it felt...right. Emma brought her arms up and slid them around the other woman. Regina didn't feel evil in her arms, she felt as though she belonged, she felt as if she were supposed to have been there all along. She fit.

Regina let her arms encircle Emma and snaked one arm up so she could weave her fingers into those thick golden tresses. They were as soft as silk, cool and luxurious. She was sure this might be the happiest she had been in decades. She withdrew her fingers from Emma's hair and pulled back a little, but kept her arms wrapped around her. Regina took a deep breath and laid her head in the crook of Emma's shoulder, wondering how Emma was feeling. She felt Emma's cheek settle against her head and her arms tighten protectively. Obviously the blonde was fine with this new development.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes more until Emma broke the silence. "Took you long enough."

Regina chuckled against Emma's neck. "If I had waited for you, Dear, we might still be discussing it. Someone had to take the initiative."

"Mmm, fair enough. I'm glad you did. I wanted to, but..."

"I'm aware I can be intimidating."

Emma chuckled low in her throat. "Yeah, we'll call it that."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, that's up to you, but I know I can't go back to squabbling and fighting."

"Not what I want at all. We could move past my foyer, enjoy some cider on the sofa and see where we end up."

"I like that idea." Emma brought Regina's lips close to her own before kissing her once more. They went into the study hand in hand, both of them marvelling at how long it had taken them to stop fighting.

_**Not the end if Emma & Regina have anything to say about it!** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this tale, I invite you to visit my blog, Words and Worlds at https://dragonquillca.wordpress.com/ where you can find short forays into more fiction and sometimes tidbits on expected slices of the human experience.


End file.
